The present invention relates to boat accessory locking devices. In the prior art, locking devices are known, per se; however, no such device is known which includes all of the structure and function of the embodiments of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,563 to Strollis discloses a safety device for outboard motors which includes a locking mechanism preventing an outboard motor from being removed from the transom of an associated boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,218 to Ashmore discloses an outboard motor lock designed, again, to prevent unauthorized removal of an outboard motor from the transom of an associated boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,615 to Zoor discloses an anti-theft arrangement, particularly for a mast of a sailing craft. The inventive locking mechanism is designed to be used to lock a rod-shaped object in a position preventing unauthorized removal.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,687 to Ritchie discloses a locking device designed to be used to lock a firearm to a wall and including an elongated rod which may be extended through structure on a firearm and thence through a lock portion. The device is only releasable through the use of a key.
The teachings of these patents differ from the teachings of the present invention as failing to contemplate the particular environments of use contemplated by the devices disclosed herein and as failing to contemplate the specific structure thereof.